


Reflection

by sakuluvies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, but not for too long, soft, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuluvies/pseuds/sakuluvies
Summary: in were Sakusa's mind is always a mess. He feels safe around Atsumu, who tumbled down the walls Sakusa has tried so hard to build his whole life.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Reflection

Sakusa Kiyoomi was a special kid. He had always been. He was a reserved person, with a lot of paranoias. Well, not actually paranoias, hangups. He could come as a cold person, he knew that, because of how reserved he was. That is why when he first met Miya Atsumu he felt a huge amount of anger. His personalities were too different. Atsumu was not a kid who gave up easily, and that annoyed Sakusa. He remembers how Atsumu kept following him during the All-Japan Youth Training Camp. Atsumu was older, but god was he a real pain in the ass for Sakusa.

That's why when he joined the MSBY he felt his world crash. Atsumu was the first one to greet him with a huge smile. He ran to him to hug him, gaining a deadly gaze from the rookie.

\- Sorry, forgot about your phobia. High-five?-Sakusa kept looking at him as if he was already planning his murder- Okay not even that. I get it. Hey let me introduce you to everyone! I bet you know Bokuto. Bokkun!

\- Kotaro Bokuto? -Sakusa greeted the oldest with a gentle bow.

\- Oh! The kid that beat me from being on the top 3 aces! How are you? -Bokuto tried to shake his hand, but Atsumu stopped him.

\- He doesn't do that. Also, he doesn't smile. I think. -wondered the team setter- Not sure.

\- Oh.

It would have been a lie if Sakusa said that he integrated really fast. Bokuto was loud. Atsumu was too much of an extroverted with too much energy. Meian, the captain, was probably the easiest to talk. Along with Hinata. Even though he was too much to handle for Sakusa somehow. However, thanks to Atsumu, something he would never admit, it was easier than expected. And everyone tried to accommodate to him, which made him comfortable.

\- Omi-omi! Are you listening?

\- I am. Unlike you, who keeps calling me like that when I told you that-

\- That you hate it, well you have to live with it. Are you coming?

\- Yes.

Even if he was not the kind to join group activities, after practice meals were something he learned how to live with. He had to, a good team needs to have teammates that get along. And everyone was trying, so he thought he had to. And he did. He enjoyed being in the team, he felt like a second home. Kind of. A home has those annoying brothers, the kind parents, a sense of warmth, etc. So he could compare it to it.

\- Hey, Omi. What are you doing after practice today?

\- Rest, I guess.

\- Can I join you?

\- What part of rest have you not understood?

However, it was Atsumu he was talking to. He never gave up. And that is why they were spending the afternoon together.

\- I can't believe I am at your apartment!

\- Before you enter. -Sakusa came back from the apartment after a few minutes with some disinfectant.

\- Are you calling me a parasite?

\- Well... -Atsumu looked at him with sad eyes- I mean, you know how I feel about germs.

\- No worries! I'll clean myself up for you as much as you need!

Somehow, those afternoon meetings after practice began to be weekly, and, not too long after, daily. Atsumu hang out at Sakusa's place any chance he had. And even if Sakusa hated the idea, he didn't object at the thought of Atsumu keeping him company. Sakusa had been his whole life by himself. No one wanted to be friends with the weird kid. The kid with weird hair that always wore a mask and gloves. The kid that hated dirt and, therefore, decided to stop hanging with his friends at the park. And even if Sakusa told himself he was okay with it, with being alone, he was not so sure about being lonely. He loved being alone, but it scared him to bone to be lonely. Until Komori started to hang with him.

\- So your cousin was the first person that started hanging out with you after your germophobia?

\- I guess? It's not like I was that needed of friendships.

\- That is...sad.

\- Thank you? -Sakusa didn't know if he had been insulted or not.

\- No, not you. The other kids. It's sad to not want to be close to you only because of that. You are much more than just your germophobia!

\- I didn't play volleyball until high school, Miya.

\- I wasn't talking about that either! Ya much more than volleyball as well. You may be cold to people, but you are an interesting one. I know you will eventually like me. I even got the luxury to be at your apartment!

\- I will never like you, Miya.

And that was something he had been sure since day one. They were too different. He was reserved, cold, and an introverted. Atsumu was loud, cheerful and an extroverted. They were two different extremes.

\- Hey, can I come over today as well?

\- I don't think it's a good idea.

\- Why not?

\- I need to rest.

\- From me? -joked the oldest.

\- I know you realized during practice.

\- What are you talking about? -continued Atsumu with a bright but fake smile.

\- You set less to me than you usually do.

\- Shoyo was in a good shape today!

\- Sure. I am going home.

All he needed was rest but after 30 minutes laying down, he realized he wouldn't have it, because someone rang the door, and when he opened Atsumu was there.

\- So I bought you medicine to relax your muscles! That way your wrist would be better.

\- I don't need you to-

\- Oh come on! -Atsumu grabbed Sakusa and forced him to seat- It's not that big of a deal, you know? Everyone gets injured from time to time.

\- I am not...

\- I know! -interrumped the oldest-, but some muscle pain is something all athletes go through! Let's fix it. -Atsumu started applying some lotion to Sakusa's wrist.- There it is.

They both stayed in quite for a while.

\- You know, you can stop grabbing my wrist.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was grabbing you.

\- It's okay, I guess.

\- Oh.

And Atsumu did not leave his wrist free. He kept his warm hand touching Sakusa. And Sakusa should have been freaking out. Did Atsumu even clean his hands? What did he touch? Why was his hand so hot? He felt his skin boil to Atsumu's touch. And then he realized, he felt his warmth.

\- You are really red Omi-omi. Are you okay?

\- Yes.

\- Are you sure? -he touched his forehead, and Sakusa moved a little bit- Sorry, I just... Keep forgetting it.

\- It's okay.

\- It is?

\- Yes. -Sakusa looked away, at an imaginary point.

\- Is this okay? -Atsumu got closer. And Sakusa stayed quiet.- This? -he moved his hand to Sakusa's cheek, forcing him to look at him.

\- What are you-?

\- You really are boiling up, Omi. Ya sure ya don't have a fever?

And Sakusa thought that even if he was always careful, he may have gotten a fever. Because there was no other explanation on why he kissed Atsumu all of a sudden. He shouldn't have. But his lips felt warm, they felt.... Nice.

\- You really do have a fever. -laughed Atsumu.

\- Shut up.

\- Yeah, yeah. Can I? -asked the older with a smile. Sakusa agreed and couldn't help blush at the thought of Atsumu kissing him while smiling.

He realized that Atsumu felt like home. They spend almost the whole day together. They talked, they kissed each other, and they joked. And Sakusa was not used to it. He was not used to it.

\- We have a match against the Adlers in a few days. It is not a big match, but rather one you could both use to practice. That doesn't mean you kids will get away with losing.

\- We would never. -said Atsumu.

\- We are winning against Kageyama again!

\- Aren't you two like... a thing? -asked Bokuto.

\- Who? Shoyo and Tobio? Since when? -freaked out Atsumu.

Sakusa was not invested in knowing about it. He became aware. He realized when he met them at nationals. It was difficult not to notice.

\- Don't you think it's weird?

\- What?

\- That they are dating. They were team members.

\- And? That is weird?

\- No! -Atsumu got up from laying on Sakusa's lap- It's just that.... Now they are rivals, right?

\- Right.

\- And like... doesn't that affect them?

\- I don't know, Miya. I don't think it's that necessary to dig about it. How would it feel if they started asking about us all of a sudden?

\- They don't know about us to begin with. -said the blonde(ish) one.

\- I know.

And Sakusa couldn't stop thinking about that. Why did they two keep it secret? Sure, it was not joyful to admit he was dating Miya Atsumu, especially since their relationship was not bad, but they still bickered a lot while practicing, but he couldn't stop wondering why did Atsumu not say anything. He was the type of guy that would do it, even if it was only to annoy him. Overthinking. Overthinking was another hangup of him. He always kept overthinking stuff: _Did they disinfected the place before he entered? Did he clean everything? Did he stretch enough? Did he play good enough? Did everyone wnt under their medical revision before the match? Did he forget anything?_

Did Atsumu feel embarrassed about being together? About dating him? They did become closer, but there were some things that Atsumu had to do before he could even grab Sakusa. Was that too much? 

He realized that Atsumu had broken all the walls he had built to himself for all those years. He did let Atsumu touch him. Even if he had to wash his hands before. He played with his hair when they were laying down, they grabbed each other hands from time to time... And he felt safe. And he did definitely figure out what was going on.

\- I like you. 

\- I mean, obviously, or you wouldn't let me even touch you.

\- No, but I mean like, like.

\- We make out pretty much most of the time, you think I don't know?

\- Atsumu, I mean that I feel safe with you. Like, you touched me without having to actually clean your hands with disinfectant. We kiss. You are at my house every day.

\- I know.

\- I love you.

Atsumu stayed quiet the rest of the time they were together. Sakusa didn't expect him to say it back, but he was expecting more than silence. They were both very proud. That was probably what they had in common. And that was probably why Atsumu didn't say anything.

Not even the next day, nor the following one, nor the next, nor... The whole week.

\- Did you and Atsumu-san fought, Omi-san?

\- No, why?

\- You two haven't spoken for a week. -said Hinata- I mean, I can tell there is something off going on with you two.

\- Nothing happened.

\- I mean, if you fight it's okay for me. But I hope that doesn't affect the team... You two should make up!

Sakusa started to feel nervous. He had never been nervous before.

\- Shoyo sensed that something was wrong.

\- What? -Atsumu, who had just come out of the gym and did not expect to see Sakusa waiting for him next to the door, acted as if he didn't notice.

\- I don't know what happened to you this week Atsumu, but I agree with Shoyo that if we keep like this it is going to affect the team and... -Atsumu's eyes got wider out of the sudden, but suddenly they became darker.

\- We should stop.

\- That's what I've been saying, idiot. Aren't you listening?

\- I mean... All.

\- All?

\- Seeing each other.

\- Wait, you are breaking up with me? What? Why? All of a sudden?

\- We weren't dating.

\- What do you mean we weren't-? What has all of that been then?

\- Friends, hanging out with each other.

\- Wait... Is this because we hadn't had -Saskusa made sure no one was around- Sex? 

\- No, it's not that.

\- Then I don't understand what is... Oh. Is it because of those three words, right?

Atsumu stayed quite.

\- You don't feel it back. -Sakusa didn't ask, he stated.

\- Omi I just - Atsumu looked at him- Sakusa, I just think...

\- Wow... Sakusa? That was something. I get it. I can't force you to be with me.

\- But we can stay as friends, right?

\- Teammates, you mean. -said Sakusa- Sure! We are both professionals.

\- I did mean friend-

\- See you next practice!

Sakusa was a professional athlete. He respected his schedule, but that night he couldn't sleep. He kept overthinking. What and where did everything started to go downhill? What was wrong with Atsumu? What did happen between him and Miya?

He realized that like it or not, that affected the team. He should have realized before, because now they had lost to the Adlers, for the first time.

\- I could have done it! I had an easy spot!

\- Shoyo was closer! I didn't even realize it!

\- Yes, you did. I thought we said we'll be professionals and mature about it!

\- I am!

\- You aren't setting the ball for me as you used to! If that is how is it going to be I should be on the benches!

\- You two, stop arguing. -interrumped Bokuto.

\- Stop trying to make me look unprofessional. I would never let anything affect my game!

\- You are!

\- Why are those two even arguing about, to begin with? -asked Kageyama.

\- I think they fought; they haven't been getting along for a few weeks. No one knows why though. -tried to explain a, as confused as Kageyama, Hinata.

Sakusa couldn't feel angrier. He felt his blood boiling. 

\- Your skin will crack up if you keep washing them.

\- I don't care.

\- That's not how you used to be, Kiyoomi. Is everything okay?

\- Sorry if I sound rude but, when did we become friends, Wakatoshi?

\- Right. Well, the match was good.

\- Of course you would say that, you won.

\- Yes. Also, Miya should have set for you, it would have given you the set.

Sakusa looked at him.

\- Thank you.

They simled at each other.


End file.
